


Idiot

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is back and after Steve. Tony, who is apparently an idiot, decides to leave them to be happy. Idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

"I still can't believe you're alive Bucky…" Steve was still stunned that Bucky had shown up, in all his Winter Soldier glory.

"Believe me Steve, neither can I…" he shook his head. "Listen, it's been  _seventy years_ since I last saw you…and seventy years is obviously a long time. It gave me a long time to think about our…friendship…" Bucky paused, "A long time to think about  _us._ " He amended. Steve tilted his head.

"What do you mean Bucky?" he questioned and Bucky breathed out a laugh.

"Still as clueless about relationships as ever I see…" Bucky sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "I thought that would be a bit better seeing as you are in a relationship…" he shifted foot to foot. "Which…makes this even harder…" he blew out a breath. Steve grabbed his shoulder.

"Bucky, it's okay. It's just me." He pointed out. Bucky nodded with a smile, grabbing his hand.

"Steve…I'm in love with you."

Tony carefully walked away before he could hear anymore. He knew what he had to do now.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean 'I'm not relationship material' Tony?" Steve shook his head, stunned at the words Tony was spouting at him.

"Listen, you're America's Golden Boy. I don't think anyone could deal with that title for too long. You're the biggest prude ever. All we do is kiss and hold hands. I just can't deal with that. I don't think anyone can." Tony shrugged. He didn't look up from the tablet in his hand, refusing to see how badly he was hurting the super soldier.

He imagined Steve felt a bit hurt simply because of his approach the 'not relationship material' thing. Otherwise, he was probably relieved. He didn't have to worry about finding some way to nicely break up with him. Or, knowing Steve's honor policy, he would politely decline Bucky's love confession, and continue to date Tony unhappily.

So this was preferable.

"Tony…why…what does this….why…" Steve shook his head, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, before turning on his heel, exiting the lab.

It was easier this way.

* * *

"He said what?!" Bucky listened to Steve's story in disbelief. Why the hell would anyone reject Steve? He thought this guy would have to be at least somewhat less of jackass then he thought to have Steve's heart so wrapped up. He never thought he'd be rejected for some stuck up jerk off, especially not Howard's son.

"I…I guess that I kind of…I don't even know why he would say that." Steve wasn't crying exactly, but he certainly wasn't smiling.

"Well, better to be gone with him then." Bucky waved it off. Steve suddenly jumped from his seat, surprising him.

"No! It's not better! You don't get it! You don't know Tony like I do, okay? I know he seems like a jerk, but there is more to him! I know it seems stupid to you, but I love him Bucky…" Steve trailed off, probably realizing how much his words were hurting the other man.

"Okay…well, then, I'm sorry about what happened." Bucky pat his shoulder sympathetically.

He had to do something.

* * *

Tony groaned as he was  _lifted off the ground and slammed into a wall_. He glanced down into Bucky's angry eyes.

"What the fuck Stark? I may not know you that well, but I didn't think you were that big a jackass. You broke Steve's heart!" Bucky shook his head, and Tony snorted.

"So? You should be thrilled! I'm not in the way of you two anymore! You can live and love with me out of the way…" Tony squirmed out of his grip until he was on the ground and crossed his arms. Bucky gaped at him for a few moments.

"Hold on…you…." Bucky started to put the pieces together.

"Yeah, next time you want to have a private love confession, try it, oh I don't know, not in the middle of a hallway." Tony crossed his arms. Bucky didn't know whether to laugh at what had happened or be stunned that this meant the next generation of Stark actually had a heart.

"You heard me tell Steve I love him…and then you left." Bucky checked. Tony sniffed disdainfully.

"I didn't have to hear anymore. Believe or not, I do have some self-preservation." Bucky shook his head, starting to laugh, "What?" Tony snapped defensively. Bucky shook his head again, leaving Tony there simmering.

* * *

"Steve." Bucky grabbed the super soldier and tugged him into an abandoned room. "You'll never guess what."

"What?" Steve asked. He was still a bit upset about his breakup, but that was sure to change when Bucky told him the good news. Bucky paused, thinking this over. Did he really want to do this? It would probably get them back together, and ruin any chance that he has at getting together with Steve…

No. He had to do this. His friend deserved this guy that he loved, and even if Bucky didn't think that highly of him, that didn't mean that he didn't see how much the second Stark loved his friend. Any guy who would break up with someone willingly so that they could be with someone else was…ew, even thinking it hurt….a good guy.

"Bucky?" Steve waved a hand in front of his face and Bucky shook his head.

"I talked with Tony."

"Oh god." Steve groaned, "What did you do Bucky?" Bucky chuckled.

"I was planning on threatening him and possibly injuring him, but he shared something with me before I could. Steve, he heard me telling you that I fell in love with you, and-"

"Oh god…Tony's an idiot." Steve immediately realized what Tony had assumed. "He is such a self-deprecating idiot." He moaned. He glanced up at Bucky, "I have to-"

"Go get him." Bucky urged him. Steve nodded, before jogging off.

* * *

"Tony!"

Tony stiffened, ignoring the yell from outside his lab. "Jarvis, keep it locked." He ordered.

A few seconds later, Steve tapped on his shoulder.

Nice to know where his AI's loyalties lie.

"You're an idiot Tony." Tony stood, spinning around, eyes blazing.

"What do you mean? What you just want to-"

Tony's eyes widened as Steve grabbed his face, kissing him roughly. His eyes fluttered closed and he returned the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"Bucky-" Tony started to question, but Steve rolled his eyes.

"Is my friend who has an unrequited crush on me." Steve finished. Tony blinked.

"Unreq…oh." Tony grinned guiltily and Steve shook his head.

"Next time check with me before you rip my heart out of my chest, okay?" Steve asked, eyebrow raised. Tony slowly nodded.

"Uh…yeah….okay." he agreed. He kissed Steve again. "Just let me know if you do…you know, want  _him_. Because…I mean….I don't want you to be unhappy and I…I'll let you go if that's what you want…" Tony assured him. Steve shook his head.

"Never, you idiot." He sighed, kissing him one more time. "I love  _you_. Not anyone else."

"I love you too." Tony mumbled, "I won't break up with you again, unless-"

"Know when to end a sentence Tony."


End file.
